The first time
by Happy.daze25
Summary: One shots of first times for Nick and Jess.. Not in chronicle order. Flashbacks that wanted to included in How to Save a life... I do not own new girl :(
1. Nick got jealous

Nick never realized, until they had became a couple how many guys looked at Jess when she sat at the bar. Of course he knew that she got noticed, how could she not. It used to slightly bug him. Now, well now it damn right annoyed him.

Most people who visited the bar, the regulars, knew that Jess was off limits. The newer people learnt quickly. They never flouted their relationship, it was just plain obvious that Jess was there to see Nick and Nick only.

Except one...it was unfortunate that Jess worked with this one.

It was a busy Friday night and Jess was actually having a glass of pink wine, with spending so much time at the bar she now barely drank, not wanting to look like an alcoholic. But it was Friday and it had been a long week. So she relaxed.

"Jess? Hey how are you?" Jess turned around to see one of the other teachers at her new school, who she hadn't had much time to talk to yet.

"Peter right? I'm good how are you?"

It was nice to have someone to talk to Nick, had been really busy tonight so he hadn't had much time to talk as usual.

"Pete please, I'm great, it's Friday. I'm at a bar what more could I ask for."

Jess laughed she liked this guy he seemed friendlier than he did at school.

"Hey can I get you a drink? Looks like you have nearly finished this one."

Jess being slightly naive, didn't really catch on to his manner. Why would she, there was only one person in this bar who she had eyes for, why would she think about anyone else. That someone was now making his way to Jess and her new friend.

Pete failed to notice the smile that now made its way on to Jess's face too eager to order more drinks.

Nick caught onto this guy in an instant. "What can I get ya?"

"I'll have a beer, what ever you've got, and this lovely lady will have another of.."

Before he could finish the sentence Nick got out the bottle of Jess' favorite wine and filled her glass.

Pete found this very funny "Come here a lot do you?"

"Thanks Nick" Jess ignored Pete's remarked. One look at Jess and his grumpiness went away. He gave her a quick wink before moving of to get the guy's beer. Plopping it down not so gently in front of him.

"That be $4"

"I'm paying for her wine too."

"That drink doesn't count. $4 for the beer?"

Pete just shrugged his shoulders "I think the barman, has a little crush on you."

Jess gave one of her loud laughs "you think?"

Nick didn't hear why she was laughing, all he saw was them two at the edge of the bar laughing and talking. Jess must have been having fun her arms and hands were animated.

Nick knew he was being stupid but he couldn't help it. He was jealous, it was unjustifiable, for god sake she was allowed to talk to other guys. But it was him that was making Nick annoyed, Jess may have not have noticed it but Pete was moving closer and closure to her. Now he was leaning over Jess to look at something she was writing on a napkin. Going around behind her to what looked like suggesting a new thing.

How many times did he have to tell her, every time a guy wanted to show something to a girl that was always the way. Still remembering the time that he showed her an example of this in the kitchen when picking up the mug. How it didn't hit him then, the amount he had actually liked her was beyond him. He was too busy at the time to prove himself right.

Jess was so focused on the piece of paper in front of her that she hadn't noticed how close Pete had got. They were talking about her ideas that she had for the school. He seemed to like her ideas, so she got out her plan that she was working on. She may have got a bit carried away but she really believed in what she was saying. It was nice someone else agreed.

Nick had been avoiding Jess all night, his jealously getting the better of him. Maybe Jess would be better off with someone like Pete, who would buy her drinks rather than serve them. The insecurities that most days he tried to lock away had been released when he saw Jess talking with that guy.

No Jess was his girlfriend, he was going to do something about this. Nick knew exactly what he was going to do, taking the phone out of his pocket and hiding round the back. "Hey Winnie, buddy, pal of mine. What you up to?"

20 minutes later Winston walked into the bar. "Jess. Hello fancy seeing you here." He over exaggerated his greeting. Nick rolled his eyes, he had told Winston to play it cool.

"I thought you had to sleep early tonight?" Jess was very confused as to why Winston was here.

"Err yeah couldn't sleep so I thought I would come down to this bar to see my good friend Nick."

Nick walked over to him hoping to stop Winston before he let out what he was really doing there. "Hey Winston you want a drink?"

"Well hello Nick. Why yes I would like a drink. I will take a coke as I am having to work later."

Jess looked between Nick and Winston who looked like they were having their own silent conversation.

"Nicholas Miller!"

"Yes Jess?" He tried to act innocently but all he could think was uh oh busted.

"A word please."

"Jess now isn't the time."

"Now is exactly the right time."

Jess dragged Nick from out the bar and to a place they could talk without ears listening in.

"Did you seriously wake Winston, so he would interrupt me taking to Pete?"

"No, that's crazy"

Jess gave Nick that told him that she did not believe him for a second.

"We were talking about work Nick, I was telling him the ideas I had to try and get the kids more involved at school. That was it. How could you not trust me?"

"What Jess no, of course I trust you. It's other guys I don't trust. You may have been talking about work but he was seeing and hearing something different. Did you not see how close he was getting."

"Not really I wasn't paying too much attention to him. But next time talk to me. I can't believe after everything we have been though you are still playing these games."

"Jess I'm sorry, you right I should have, it's just... Well it's just that when I see you with a guy like that, I can't help but think you would be better off."

Jess soften, she wish Nick could see himself the way she saw him "Nick, I want to be with you. No one else."

"Yeah sure." It's not that he didn't believe what she was saying, he felt like this couldn't last. It was just too good, things didn't happen like this for him.

Jess could tell he was still struggling with what she was saying. Hopefully with time he would get that she is in this for the long haul. Leaning up, put her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the side of his cheek.

"Have to say jealous Nick Miller is very sweet."

"I m sure you believe that."

"I do! Spencer never use to care if another guy was bothering me."

"Stupid jackass, never knew what he had." He was hugging her back now. Wishing they were at home. This would be a lot more fun.

Back at the bar Pete and Winston were watching the couple in the corner.

"Did I get in the middle of something there? She never said she had a boyfriend."

Winston smiled fondly at the couple. "When they first got together it was odd for the rest of us, but for them very little changed, I think that they forget that not everyone knows."

"They serious then?" Pete inquired.

Winston laughed "We know they love each other, just waiting for them to figure it out.. Knowing them it might take awhile."

"Guess I was wasting my time here tonight then." Pete muttered as he walked off to the other side of the bar where he would hopefully have more luck.


	2. Jess got really drunk

**Thank you to Mayalala for editing. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Jess was getting ready to go out with Cece and her model friends. She was only going on the condition that she would behave better this time and not judge. Which Jess thought was fair, plus she didn't think that she could stand another boob fight.

With this in mind Jess knew what she had to do, she needed to relax. She wouldn't recommend this approach but she had a glass of pink wine before they went out to get a head start on the other girls.

Jess had been in her room for hours. Nick wondered how long it took for a girl to get ready. He himself was going out with Schmidt and Winston tonight. They had been complaining that they never had any bro time together as Nick was always with Jess.

When Jess walked out the room, Nicks mouth dropped open. "You.. What.. I." Nick shook his head almost like a cartoon character and tried again "wow Jess." Ok it wasn't a great sentence but at least it made some sort of sense, and that was all he was capable of right now.

Jess smiled at Nick's non ability to talk and thought she must look ok then. Though a turtle face was appearing. "You're going out wearing that?"

"What do you mean, don't I look ok Nick?" She looked down at herself in the little black dress that she had bought with Cece. It fitted perfectly on her but she was worried that she had missed something.

"You look amazing Jess, you'll give the others a run for their money but."

Jess was starting to get annoyed "but what Nick!"

"Youwillhaveguysstaringatyou." Nick spoke so fast and quietly that Jess hadn't heard a word of what he just said.

"What?"

"Guys will be drooling all over you Jess." He almost shouted that one, she definately heard that.

"You worried about me Miller?" She started to walk over to him siting in his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. His arm went around her to hold her in place. "That's so sweet."

"Of course I worry about you Jess." How could he not.

"I will be fine, Cece will be with me. You know how scary she gets."

"This is true. Just call me if you need anything ok." The sincerity in his voice almost had Jess forgetting her plans for the night.

"I will, but I will try not to. I don't want to ruin your night out with the guys. It might not be worth Schmidt's wrath."

"I don't give a damn about Schmidt."

Jess removed herself from his lap before she changed her mind about going out. But Nick grasped around her waist tighter "ugh do We have to do this?" Nick complained. To anyone else it may have sounded needy, but Jess felt the same way. She guessed it was because they were still in the 'honeymoon' phase of their relationship.

"I know Nick but we have to for the others.. Just think though, it will be you taking this dress off and no one else at the end of the night." She whispered the last part in his ear.

"I will hold you to that Day." He let her go but not before placing his lips on hers.

"Nick you will ruin my make-up."

"Fine go before I remove that dress now."

"See you later." She placed a kiss on his cheek, anymore and the dress would most likely be off sooner.

"Yeah." Was all she got in reply.

The night started of the same as before but this time Jess thought she might as well join them. She wasn't really a heavy drinker, but tonight she made up for it.

Several hours later and after a lot if dancing and A LOT of shots she made her way to the restroom. She wanted to call Nick to tell him she was having a good time. Yes it seemed like a very good idea to call him right now. Jess got out her phone and after a couple of minutes managed to work her way to the correct number. There may have been a few wrong number called first but she got there in the end.

After a few rings he picked up. He must have had his phone close to him.

"Jess? Hi you ok?"

"Niccckk"

"Yeah Jess it's me." With that one word Nick knew his girlfriend was very drunk.

"What ya doooing?" Jess almost sang.

Nick motioned to the guys that he was going outside. "I'm with the guys. Sounds like you are having fun."

"I had shots." Jess said this in a way as if she was really proud of herself, almost like a child when they had archived something. The innocence in her voice, even when drunk, made Nick chuckle.

"I can tell. You are having a good time."

"I danced monkey a lot."

"Um oook?"

"But I don't feel too good now." Now that she was in the quietness of the bathroom the alcohol was starting to have a negative effect on her. "I want to go home, but the other want to go to a club."

It was silly but Nick had barely had a drink that night which he was now glad about. What he was about to say next, the guys would kill him for, but Jess' voice sounded like it would be best for her to head home."You want me to pick you up?"

"Noooooo! Not at all. I'll take a.. You know yellow thing.

"A cab Jess?"

"Yes exactly a cab. I will take a cab."

"Yeah that's not happening. Where are you?" Like hell she was going home alone.

"Err don't know? The restroom is very nice. Can we get a chair in our bathroom Nick?"

"Sure Jess, but you need to find out where you are first."

"Ok wait there." She skipped outside the bathroom leaving Nick on the line, the music suddenly blaring out of the phone. After a few minutes he heard her talking but could not hear a word she was saying then the phone went dead.

Just as he was about to call her back his phone bleeped for a text. Opening it he realised it was a photo of Jess. She was winking and holding one of her hands up pointing towards the camera like a pistol.. Oh, he would so be keeping that photo. But what was helpful was she had taken it with the logo of the bar behind her.

He quickly texted saying he would be there soon and to wait inside for him.

Walking back into the club he was currently at with Schmidt and Winston, he realized telling them he was leaving was not going to be pleasant.

"Nick where you been? You missed Winston's dance moves." Schmidt said whilst laughing so much he was having to lean on the bar to hold himself up.

"Yeah sorry, that was Jess."

Just at the name Schmidt started scoffing. "Ugh Jess. Of course. Can't have a bro's night without her."

"Hey Man, she is my girlfriend ok, you are going to have to get used to it."

Winston, trying to diffuse an argument before it broke out, spoke up. "She having a good time Nick?"

"Actually, she is absolutely hammered. I need to go pick her up."

"What! Nick no way, girl free zone."

"Sorry Schmidt, I have to go."

Once again Winston was trying to be the peacemaker "Of course Nick, go get your girl home, we can stay here. Schmidt, we'll have a few more drinks because you don't want to have to deal with a drunk Jess do you?

"Hell no. As soon as this one kissed Jess, all the Jess drama became his problem."

"Jess drama Schmidt, really?"

Both had the nerve to look slightly bashful at this "err yeah, well the thing is, every time Jess had a problem we would take turns in helping her. Now you are together, it's your problem." Winston explained it the best he could.

"What Winston is trying to say is now you're getting the full benefits, you have to deal with the other girly crap we have been putting up with." Schmidt put not so lightly.

Nick wanted to argue, he really did. But he could see their point. Wanting to wind them up a little bit, he smiled before he continued to say "yeah, but boy are the benefits worth it!" With that, he walked away leaving Schmidt and Winston with a disgusted look in both their faces.

It took some time to find the club Jess was at and even longer to find her. But when he did he was glad that he had decided to pick her up.

She was in the middle of the dance floor alone, dancing fast to what could only be describe as a slow song. When she spotted Nick she started jumping up and down waving her arms about. Then she ran towards him and threw herself around him. "You made it!"

"Of course I did Jess, where are the others?" He looked around but couldn't see Cece.

"The other models didn't want to wait to go, so they went bye bye. Cece argued, but I told her it was fine and that you would be here soon."

"They left you!" Nick would be having words with Cece tomorrow.

"I said it would be completely and absolutely superduperly finnnee."

"Come on. Let's get you home shall we?"

"Yep huh home is where the heart is Nicholas."

"So I have heard Jess."

It took sometime to get back to the loft and Jess was fading. When they reached the building, Jess was barely keeping her eyes open. In the end Nick thought it would be best to carry her back.

"My hero." She mumbled.

"You owe me big time for this Day."

"Sexy time for you?"

"You can count on it, but maybe another time."

It took a while but he managed to get her to her bed. Gently placing her down onto it, he looked at her face. She was fast asleep. He brushed the hair out of her eyes. She looked so peaceful when she slept.

If anyone saw Nick at this time, the word used to describe the look on his face would have been loving. Lucky for him, there was no one else around.

Sighing to himself, he removed her shoes. He figured she still didn't look comfortable, so he started to gently remove her dress "This was not what I had in mind Jess when I thought about removing your clothes." But he managed it plus he also got her in some sort of night shirt he found lying around. Feeling very proud of himself, he got into bed next to her but not before placing water and a couple of Tylenol on her bedside table.. She would thank him for that in the morning.

Giving her one last look before he closed his eyes "Yep definitely worth having all the Jess drama."


	3. They had a huge fight

Jess had been baking and cooking all day long. Taking the day off from work to do so, normally she wouldn't take such action, but today was Nick's birthday and she wanted to make is special for him. Jess had even phoned Bonnie, to find out what his favourite foods had been as a kid.

Once she was done cooking, she sent a text to Nick telling him that she was running late from school, and that she would see him about 8pm. This way it will be a complete surprise, whilst still having lots of time to organise things. She went up to the roof with her hands full, feeling very proud of herself for coming up with this idea. The roof was the ideal location, as this way Jess wouldn't have to worry about having the apartment to themselves.

She couldn't wait until he came home.

* * *

When Nick got the text he wasn't happy, great not even my girlfriend remembered. It had been a pretty bad birthday for him. When he woke up everyone had already left for work, no message or cards from any of his roommates. He kind of deserved it from Winston; after all he had forgetting his birthday. But in his defence a lot was going on at the time. Waking up to Jess for the first time seemed to wipe everything else out his head, who could blame him really.

As soon as his shift ended he stayed for a drink, what was the point in going back to an empty loft.

A little while later he heard a lot of commotion at the back of the bar, turning Nick saw Schmidt and Winston enter carrying a lot of balloons.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Schmidt shouted so loudly that everyone in the bar who hadn't noticed the two, were now starting at them.

Winston at least waited until they reached Nick "Happy Birthday man." Giving Nick a slap on the back. "What you drinking?"

"I'd thought you guys had forgotten. Is Jess with you too?" Even though he got the text maybe it had been a hoax.

Schmidt and Winston looked at each other oddly "Um no, haven't you heard from her?" Schmidt felt a little bad he forgot to ask Jess if she wanted to join them in surprising Nick.

Nick's face fell, he was glad that his friends were there, but still it would have been nice to have Jess there too. "Not really, only one text saying that she was working late."

"Perfect then we will have a few celebratory drinks and you can head home to her later and she will be none the wiser." None the wise for Schmidt forgetting to tell her about their plans, a mad Jess normally equalled a very mad Cece, and that he could do without.

"I'll text her telling her we are at the bar, that way she can join us when she is done." Nick went to get his phone out of his pocket.

"NOOO!" Schmidt grabbed the phone before Nick could even open it, handing it to Winston. "Guard that" The phone was switched off and put into Winston's pocket, and from that point on complete forgotten "and YOU" Schmidt pointing back to the birthday boy "We should keep this as bro time, if she couldn't even remember to send you a text then she shouldn't be here."

"Your right Schmidt" he banged his fist on the table "Let's drink."

"Yes!" Both Schmidt and Winston high fived each other as Nick placed an order for the three of them. This was going to be fun, and boy did they drink... A LOT!

* * *

Jess waited in the apartment for Nick to come home, she thought that maybe he would stay for a few drinks after work, but that was ok, it gave her plenty of time to sort the roof out, which she had finally managed. There was a table filled with Nick's favourite food, few bottles of beer, and the present that she had searched high and low for, along with the card, most importantly the cake that she had spent most of the day baking.

As she looked around she thought that she may have gone a bit over the top with the balloon's but in decoration it was very Jess, and hoped Nick would understand that. She had placed a banner, that was also homemade, between two of the poles. Perfect now all she need was the birthday guy himself. Jess went back to the loft to wait for him.

And wait for him she did, it was 9pm and there was still no sign of him. So she sent him a message asking if he was coming home soon. There was no reply, she left it a little longer when she decided to call – it went straight to answer phone.

"Hey Nick, just wondering if you were heading home soon. Missed you today."There that didn't sound too needy.

10:30 still nothing she had tried both Winston's and Schmidt's phone but there had also been no answer, but it did at least ring. She was starting to get really worried now, what if something had happened to him.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the bar the few drinks the guys were going to have turned into a full blown party, when a girls' basketball team staying in a hotel not far from the bar walked in, much to Winston's delight.

Winston's had a bad habit of leaving his phone on silent; the radio station tends to frown upon mobiles ringing when they are on the air, he had not caught the several missed calls and texts that were waiting for him to receive.

Schmidt was just too drunk to even notice his phone. He even got it out at one point to take a picture of Nick and Winston with a few of the girls. It wasn't a great photo due to Schmidt inebriation, but it was still clear that some the girls had their arms around Nick who was more interested in reaching for his drink that sat on the table, frowning because he couldn't reach it and Winston who had such a big smile on his face being surrounded by them. Winston of couse was very happy with the photo and with a bit of editing (cutting Nick out of course) it would be perfect. He asked Schmidt to send it to him, which Schmidt did.

Schmidt being the type of person that he was organised his phone using the surnames. He searched through his phone found Bishop, Winston and pressed send.

* * *

Jess' phone finally bleeped at around midnight, looking at it she saw a photo had been sent to her, opening it up she saw Nick and Winston surround by girls looking very drunk. Of course if she looked at the photo better, she would have seen how unhappy Nick looked. But she was angry and upset so that was all see saw Nick, drunk and with other girls.

Her eyes filled up with tears, more because she was anger than anything else. Picking up her phone the last time that night leaving one more message. Jess decided that she would go to bed, leaving the tidying up until tomorrow. Hell she will leave it for Nick to do instead.

* * *

The next morning Nick woke up to the sound of the loft door banging, his head was killing him, so he rolled over and went back to sleep thinking nothing more of it.

A little while later he felt that he could at least make it to the kitchen without emptying his stomach contents. He needed coffee and he needed it now. The living room seemed too bright for his sensitive eyes.

Looking over at the kitchen counter he saw that his two other roommates, to which either of them didn't look any better. Schmidt was sitting there with sunglasses on and Winston's head remained on the work top. None of them said anything just sat there drinking very strong coffee.

Nick was the first one to speak, after sitting there awhile he noticed that Jess hadn't appeared, it was late maybe she had gone out for the day. "Did you guys see Jess this morning?"

Winston's reply was just a groan; he figured that was a good enough answer.

Schmidt's was a little bit more informative "She left pretty early, slammed the door which my head did not appreciate."

That was slightly strange; Nick hadn't really heard from her much yesterday and now gone today. "Hey where's my phone?"

"Jacket. Coat rack. Pocket" Winston mumbled from his place on the table.

Nick went to get it and finally managed to turn the darn thing on. The phone loudly bleeped quite a few times that he thought he broke it.

"Make it stop Nick, make it stop." Schmidt being slightly dramatic, even if the bleeping did make Nick wince a little. He thought it would be safer for him and his phone if he went to his room.

Reading the texts first seemed the better option.

_Hey Nick, I'm at the loft, where are you guys?. J x _

_Little confession wasn't at work today. Did you really think that I would forget? You have to come home to see what it is. All I'm going to say is Up on the Roof. J x_

_Hope you are ok x _

Nick's stomach dropped and it wasn't due to the alcohol. Taking a deep breath he held the phone to his ear to enter the voicemail.

"Hey Nick, just wondering if you were heading home soon. Missed you today."

"Ok I don't know if you're getting my texts, crazy girlfriend here. Just let me know your ok."

"Miller I don't know what you are playing at but I have had Jess on the phone all night worried about you. If you guys aren't hurt, you and Schmidt are going to be in big trouble." Nick winced at the anger in Cece's voice.

The next message was back to Jess "So you're not coming home, you could have least let me know and I really don't care if I am sounding clingy or needy. It would have been common decency to let your girlfriend know that you are staying out." This was not good, not good at all

The inbox lady informed him there was one more message for him, just as he was about to listen to it Schmidt ran into his room, with a very panicked look on his face. "Man I am so sorry."

Nick had never seen Schmidt look this apologetic, it must be bad. "What happened Schmidt?"

Schmidt pulled out his phone, to show Nick the photo that he sent as a message, the name on top of the screen sank Nick's heart

Day, Jessica

"You sent THIS photo to Jess. Why the hell would you do that?" Nick was angry, but more with himself than his friend. He let last night get too out of hand, Jess was right could have least called her. How could he even think that she had forgotten his birthday, this was Jess he was talking about how stupid was he not to think that she was planning something special.

"I am so sorry I was meant to send it to Winston, they are near each other on my phone."

"Get out Schmidt!" This wasn't Schmidt fault, but it was easier to take it out on him. Nick took his phone and went up to the roof. He needed to see what was up there.

He saw the table with the food that birds were now attacking, including the cake that he knew Jess would have made herself. He saw the banner that had half fallen on the floor. The balloons were now deflated sinking towards the floor. Not unlike how Nick felt at seeing all of this. He knew the last message was going to be the hardest one to hear.

"Well from the picture I just got from Schmidt, I guess you are having a good time. Was that to rub it in my face, because that hurt Nick. I... You... Aghhh I am so angry Nick." With that she hanged up the phone.

"Damn it" Nick had to sort this and fast. Jess would be at Cece's that was obvious, but he couldn't turn up in the state he was in. Going back downstairs and jumping in the shower, dressed and ready to leave in record time.

During the car ride to Cece's apartment he tried to figure out what he was going to say, he didn't have a clue, and hoped something would come to him.

* * *

Jess was sitting on Cece's couch with a large tub of ice cream, it wasn't helping her much but at least she was doing something. The sudden banging on the door made her jump.

"Jess! Jess! Please open the door.. I am so sorry." Nick's voice made its way through the door.

"You want to let him in?" Cece asked gently, she was angry and Nick, and Schmidt for that matter, but she wanted this to get sorted for Jess' sake, her friend had fallen hard for Nick Miller, not that he deserved her.

Jess just shook her head. But Nick's voiced carried on through the door. "I was an idiot Jess, those girls were nothing I didn't even notice them there, you have to believe that."

Cece had enough Jess was starting to cry again, after she had spent most of the morning trying to get her to stop. Storming to her own front door and yanked it open. Nick not expecting this fell slightly.

"Cece, can I see Jess please?"

Cece softened a little bit at one look at Nick; he looked like a man who was on the verge of losing everything. Which she guessed he was, if he didn't play this right. "Give her sometime Nick."

Nick was a about to break, "please,.. Just tell her I'm sorry, and that I will wait till she is ready."

Cece nodded towards him "I will."

With that Nick's phone rang. "Now isn't a good time Schmidt."

"Look man I know, but I am partly to blame for last night and want to help you out. Tell Jess to look at her phone."

"Schmidt, thanks but I don't think.."

"Just do it Nick." With that he hanged up.

Cece was still standing by the door. "Schmidt said get Jess to look at her phone."

"I'll tell her."

"Thanks"

Nick walked away, his legs felt like led, and having to walk away from the apartment was very hard for him to do.

Jess who had heard what Nick had said about the phone had it in her hand before Cece walked back in. There was a video message Schmidt had sent her.

_Watch this video. He can't lose you. Schmidt_

Intrigued Jess press the play button

It was a very drunk looking Nick sitting in a booth at the bar looking very despondent.

Schmidt's voice behind the camera like it was for an interview: "_This is Nick and today is his birthday, you having a good time?"_

"_Yeah suppose so."_

"_You suppose so Miller, this is the best birthday like evvverr. Drink..girls..friends.."_

"_No girls are here."_

"_There are girls here, just not the one you want...You're not pining over a certain doe eyed Day, are you?"_

"_Maybe" _This could barely be heard even with the sound turned up fully.

"_Geez you are so whipped Man" _

The phone was then turned to Winston who joined them at the booth, with a fruity drink in his hand. _"Leave him alone Schmidt, Nick can't help it if he is in LOOOOVVVVEEEE, it's a beautiful, wonderful.." _Something caught Winston's eye and he walked off half way through his sentence.

The screen started shaking as Schmidt was laughing "_In love, as if Nick Miller would be in love." _

Schmidt finally held the camera still on Nick's face that had a very small smile on it "_I think I am Schmidt.. In fact I know I am." _Nick stood on the chair of the booth, camera followed him. He put his right hand over his heart as if he was pledging allegiance, "_I Nick Miller am in fact head over heels in love with Jessica Day." _

The screen on Jess' phone went blank and she just sat there shocked. He had looked so miserable, until he declared that he loved her. He loved _her._

Jess jumped up off the couch, grabbed her bag and ran to the door, then down the hallway to the elevator. Not evening saying a word to Cece, she didn't have to, her best friend would know where she was going. Jess wasn't angry anymore how could she be after hearing what he said on the tape. So he made a stupid mistake, which now she guessed had a lot of Schmidt and Winston behind it.

Leaving Cece's apartment block she started to walk to her car, when she spotted him on the bench. Nick stood when he saw her, but before he could say anything she ran towards throwing her arms around his neck him nearly knocking him over.

Automatically his arms went around her waist and he buried his face into her hair. "Jess I am so so sorry."

"It's ok I believe you." Jess held him tighter, and they stood there in the middle of the street holding each other

Jess didn't tell him what was on the tape that Schmidt had sent, she wanted to hear that directly from him when he was ready. For now though it was enough.


	4. he lost track of reality

The light streaming through Nick's window woke him up. He was about to curl back up next to Jess and go back to sleep when he realized that she wasn't there. For a moment it confused him until he heard her bright laughter coming from the kitchen.

Smiling to himself, as always when he heard her laugh, he decided to get up. He was curious to find out what was so funny as Jess' laughter was getting stronger and louder.

Walking out in the kitchen, he could smell breakfast being cooked. Oh yes, he very glad he woke up. Looking out over to the kitchen, he stopped dead. There, as he predicted, his roommates sat with Jess cooking in front of them. Which was fine. The part that made him want to throw up was the sight of Sam standing behind Jess with his arms around her, his face bent into her neck kissing. The look that Jess' gave, looked as if this was not a strange thing to be happening. She looked happy leaning back up against Sam.

"Look who decided to join the daylight walkers," Winston exclaimed.

"Morning Nick, you want some breakfast?" This came from Jess who he could not remove his eyes from.

"What the hell is going on? What is he doing here?" Nick was trying to control his temper. There must be a reasonable explanation but come on, that god damn doctor has his hands all over HIS girlfriend. He was pretty sure that he was allowed to be slightly pissed!

The other roommates all looked at each other with a worried, confused look.

"Hey Man, have some food. I'm sure you will feel better after something to eat" Schmidt said thinking that maybe Nick was still a little drunk.

"I'm not eating a thing until I find out why HE has his hand on my girlfriend!"

The others froze. Winston, who was half way to putting food in his mouth, dropped his fork. The loud clatter seemed to echo as everyone looked at Nick, even Sam. Who had been paying little attention to his surroundings.

Schmidt stared at Nick, until he relaxed a little. "Girlfriend, good one Nick" he started laughing as if Nick had just told a really great joke. The others chuckled trying to pass it off as a joke too.

This made Nick angry until he caught Jess' eye. The look she gave him ebbed his anger away but it was replaced with utter sadness. He wanted to turn back into his room and go full on ugly cry. First he needed to find out what was going on though.

Walking out of the front door still in the t-shirt and boxers he had slept in, he slumped on the landing stairs.

A few moments later Jess walked out, thankfully by herself. "Hi pal, what's going on?"

"I haven't a clue Jess, was hoping you could tell me. When did Sam turn up?"

"Last night Nick, don't you remember? We were playing True American when he walked in and joined us." Jess was talking to him as if he was a child struggling to pick up a concept, or a hurt animal.

This statement confused Nick even more. They hadn't play True American last night, and Sam most certainly hadn't turned up. He closed his eyes pinching them with his hand. Last night he and Jess sat together watching a movie, Schmidt was complaining because they were sitting to couple like and apparently this was distracting him from the film to which Nick and Jess sat closer together. It was chilled, relaxed and just plain nice which suited Nick just fine.

Nick wanted to reach out to Jess now just to feel her again but with everything that was happening, he didn't think that was the wisest of moves.

"Then what happened?" Nick wanted Jess' full story before he could decide how to react.

"Well, once again, I became your cooler, which I am so sorry about by the way. We were in the final stages of the game deciding who was going to go behind the iron door to kiss. My hope had been that it was you and Holly but it didn't quite work out that way."

At least this part was starting to sound familiar to Nick. "It was you and me that went behind the curtain instead."

"err no Nick, it was Sam and I. We kissed, probably a little longer than necessary while you and Schmidt were arguing about Holly who ended up passed out on the couch. Then we all just went to bed."

There was the feeling of wanting to throw up again. How could this even be possible? "Nothing happened between you and me last night?"

"Blugh! No Nick, what makes you think that?"

"Nothing, I just must have drank too much."

"You good now Buddy? Coming back in? There is a yummy breakfast waiting for you." Jess was glad Nick had things sorted in his head. He really should lay off the alcohol if he was going to start imagining things like them being a couple. What a ludicrous idea.

"No thanks Jess, just going to sit here for a bit."

"Ok, don't sit out here too long. The angry woman next door might come out to get you."

Nick didn't know how long he sat there for. In his head, him and Jess were great together. They just worked. Now it turns out not to be real. How could he lose that? Now he wasn't making any sense even to himself. "I have to go back in" What was he going to do live out in the hallway in his sleepwear?

Standing up and brushing his hands over his face and then slapping his cheeks he muttered out loud "You can do this Miller". He walked back through the front door. The sight that affronted him was Jess and Sam saying goodbye. It was a kiss that was inappropriate for the common areas. When Sam and Jess were together before, or before in Nick's mind, this didn't bother him as much until he had first kissed Jess. Which apparently now hadn't happened. Ahh, he was so confused, and he couldn't watch this any longer. He stormed back to his room and hid under the covers vowing not to leave until things were right in the world.

He slept a bit, well most of the day, but nothing changed. Jess was still his quirky roommate with a hot doctor boyfriend.

Over the next couple of weeks things got worse. Nick became extremely distant from his other roommates, working all the hours he could just to be away from the loft, from Jess. Even if they visited the bar, he wouldn't talk to them other than serve them drinks. One night Jess came in with Sam and Nick had to ask Big Bob to serve them. He couldn't be near her.

The others were worried about him and Jess felt hurt that one of her best friends was pushing her away. He wouldn't talk to her but she could see that he was hurting. Over what she had no idea.

At first they kept asking Nick what was wrong He refused to answer. What was he supposed to say "I dreamt a different universe, different reality where Jess and I were together and happy. That I love her and watching her with another guy is now killing me?"

They would put him straight into a mental hospital and he wouldn't blame them. At least he would be away from the loft. Silver linings and all..

The worst day of all was when work made him take a day off. It was raining so he had nowhere to hide out. Schmidt, Winston and himself were watching a football game, though Nick had no idea what was really happening in it, when Jess bounced through the door, literally jumping and shouting "WOOHOO".

She bounced her way over to them "Sam asked me to move in with him."

"What?!" both Schmidt and Winston said at the same time.

Nick however could feel the blood draining from his face. His arms went limp by his side. No. No. No this is not happening.

"Yes, he asked me last night." Jess said beaming.

"I suppose congratulation Jess, though we will miss you here." Schmidt got up and hugged her.

Winston followed suit "We will be around to have your breakfast of course. You won't get a chance to miss us"

Jess could feel herself tearing up. She would miss these guys so much but this was the right move for her, the grown up move. Plus the way things had been around the loft lately with Nick, it was right for everyone.

They all looked towards Nick waiting for him to say something to Jess, but he just sat there. "You not going to say anything Nicolas?" He was hurting her but he didn't know what to do.

"No."

"What! What do you mean No? No you're not going to say anything? No you're not happy for me? What is it Nick" screamed Jess.

"NO! Ok Jess, No no no no!" he had finally lost it, this was the final straw. He stormed off to his room slamming his door behind him.

"Fine Nick be like that then! I thought you were my friend." Jess was full on crying now. She had to walk away and fast.

He wanted to go up to her and kiss her until she forgot the doctor. Considering she just agreed to move in with him though, he probably would just get slapped instead.

So Nick had been wrong about that being the worst day. That was nothing compared to watching Jess move out then seeing her empty room. He hadn't spoken a word to anyone since that day in the living room. When the room had been cleared and she and the guys left for her new apartment, he came out of his hiding place and crept across the hall. The room was now stark except for one piece of furniture, the dresser that he had built her. That was the final nail in the coffin. He closed the door, sank to the floor against it, and started to cry, it wasn't a ugly cry. Just tears, he couldn't stop them. How had this happened he didn't know. He would have gladly taken the pain that he felt when Caroline left him. That was a picnic compared to now.

This pain was beyond anything he could cope with. Every breath he took hurt. He didn't move but just sat there until he fell asleep exhausted on the floor.

He wasn't sure if he had dreamed the whole thing with Jess, starting from the moment they were locked behind the iron curtain, to their first and second kiss, Cece's wedding, calling it then un-calling it, but it had felt real to him. Now he would never know what it felt like to wake up next to Jessica Day, again. Real or unreal he had lost that.

Nick awoke in his bed the next day, not entirely sure how he got there. He looked up at the ceiling. It was now time to start the rest of his life without Jess. After his breakdown, he decided that was all he was going to allow himself to feel. Now he had to continue to live the rest of his life.

His bedroom door opened slowly, thinking it was obviously Schmidt or Winston checking on him, he didn't look towards the door.

Though when he heard her voice his heart stopped. "Hey sleepyhead, sorry, didn't wake you did I?"

Nick just shook his head, words would not exit his mouth. Jess joined him on his bed and curled herself up next to him. Still he hadn't moved.

"Nick, what's wrong?"

He cleared his throat trying to force words out "Nothing"

She was moving closer, almost laying on top of him "Then why Nick Miller are you not hugging me back?" Teasing him slightly, she didn't like the look in his eyes. They looked too sad.

"You are absolutely right." His arms finally made it round her.

"That's better. Thought you had gone off me then." She lifted her hand to his face and gently rubbed under his eyes, the look still lingered. "Now are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nightmare, really bad one." He brought her closer to him and kissed her. Pouring everything he felt but couldn't say into that one kiss.

Jess caught on to what he was doing as that kiss was intense; the nightmare must have really shook him up. "I'm here now, no more nightmares."

"Promise me that you won't go anywhere." Nick was being ridiculous he knew that but he needed to hear her say it.

"I promise Nick." She just stayed there in his arms guessing at that moment that was all he needed.


	5. Hospitals were involved

Nick was lying on the couch, very much in pain. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been. It's not like he didn't know how to use a hammer. Almost everything that needed fixing around the loft, and over the years there had been a lot, Nick was the one who fixed it.

Now after one stupid mistake, his foot was very purple and getting larger by the minute. Refusing to make a big deal out of it, he laid there hoping that the levitation, and Jess' pot of emergency ice cream, as that was the only thing that sat in their freezer, would do the trick.

The owner of said ice cream, was currently making her way though the loft door, she was carrying several bags of groceries. "Hey guys, anyone home?" Before Nick had a chance to reply, one of the bags that Jess was holding ripped, and the entire contents rolled all over the floor. "Crap!" Jess scrambled to start picking everything up.

"Smooth Jess, very smooth." Nick was laughing from his position on the couch.

"Arrhh! Nick you scared the life out of me!" Jess almost feel backwards, only just stopping herself.

"Sorry, but you were just too much fun to watch." He tried getting up to help her, his foot not allowing it though. His sudden intake of breath, made Jess look up and forget the groceries on the floor.

"Nick's what's the matter? Is that my ice cream?" By this time, the not so cold ice cream pot was starting to leak everywhere.

"Errr yeah sorry, it was the only cold we had." He picked it up, placing it on the table in front of him, getting ready to try and stand again.

The pain was so bad, he fell back down again. Ok so maybe it was worse than he thought.

Jess caught sight of Nick's foot. "What the hell Nick, that needs to be seen by a doctor."

"No, Jess don't worry about it, it will be fine by the morning, looks worse than it is."

"How did that happen then?" She went to place the non ripped bags on the side, and started to unpack. The quicker she got them away, the quicker she will be able to badger him into going to the hospital.. He may not know it yet, but he was going, like it or not.

"The hammer made contact with my foot." He mumbled it so quietly, he wasn't sure if she had heard him. Since she didn't reply, he hoped to avoid further conversations.

Once all food had been put away, and once Jess had lured Nick into thinking she had forgotten about the foot, she joined him on the couch.

"Looks worse than it feels. Really Nick? You expect me to believe that?" She swore it had already gotten bigger in the time she had been in the apartment.

"Jess don't do this ok, it's fine. Now drop it." He didn't mean to sound so harsh, but he just wanted to try and ignore the pain, which was getting more difficult.

"No Nick I won't. You have to go to the hospital." Jess was no going to give up on this.

"God Jess, you don't have to take care of everyone." He wished he could walk away from the couch. The thing was, Jess didn't know, or at least fully understand his hatred of hospitals, and he isn't want to explain it now. Even if a part of him, and it was a very small part of him, thought that maybe she was right.

Jess placed her hand on his upper arm. "I'm not trying to take care of everyone Nick. I am trying to take care of you. I love you, and I want you to be ok." She smiled at his shocked face, yes Miller I just said what you thought you heard.

Jess wasn't scared to say those words, she knew Nick felt that way, just couldn't voice it yet, and that was ok with her. "So please Nick, for me, please get your foot checked out."

Nick couldn't believe she had just said that, out of the blue, it was that easy. But it was a mean trick she was pulling, he would do anything for her. How could he deny those blue eyes?

He could feel himself giving in, was there any point in fighting it?

"Fine Jess let's go." He hadn't replied to her love you comment, it's not that he didn't love her, but he wanted it to be right, and at this moment with his foot throbbing as much as it was, it was hard to concentrate on anything else.

Jess helped him up, and they made their way very slowly towards the door. It wasn't easy for her to be holding the majority of his weight. Jess was only tiny after all. She wondered where Schmidt and Winston were, it would have been so much easier, but as Nick had agreed, she didn't want to give him time to change his mind.

They eventually got to the emergency room, and had been seated with what felt like a small forest of paperwork. Since his cancer scare, the guys had pushed him into getting insurance, so at least he didn't have to worry about cost this time. Still didn't mean he was any happier to be there. Bad things happen at hospitals, things go wrong all the time. Though he had to admit having Jess here to hold his hand was a nice feeling.

"Nicholas Miller?" A stern nurse called him after waiting a awhile.

"Yeah, coming." He tried to walk toward her, Jess quickly spoke up and asked the nurse if they could have a wheelchair. Which was retrieved soon after, Nick did not want sit in it, but walking wasn't easy, and he had given in this much, might as well make it complete.

"Your friend won't be long." The nurse said to Jess, who had plans to follow him into the side room.

"Oh, er ok, I guess I'll just." She point back to the waiting room chairs.

"Yes that be great." The nurse said Dismissively. Nick was not liking this nurse one bit.

"Can't my girlfriend come with me?" It may seem a little childish, a grown man asking for his girlfriend to come with him, but he didn't care.

Jess looked up, happier that Nick had spoken what she was thinking.

"I suppose. If that is really necessary." He nurse replied with an eye roll.

Neither Nick or Jess answered, they didn't need to. She didn't want to leave him, and he wanted her right by his side. So yes it was necessary.

After many hours, lots of waiting around and a few x-rays. The doctors declared Nick's foot to be broken. And after Nick's "are you sure?" comment, his foot was plastered.

As the time went on he had gotten grumpier and grumpier. Jess didn't blame him. By now not only was he in pain, but was tired also, finding out that his foot was broken, didn't help matters.

He hobbled out of there on crutches. "6 to 8 weeks! 6 to 8 WEEKS! I have to have this stupid cast on. How am I meant to get around? to work even?"

"I'm sure we can figure something out Nick, let's just worry about getting you home for now." Jess was trying to be patience, but it had been a long day. Unfortunately for both of them Nick did not take to pain meds like Jess. Now that would have been fun.

They finally got back to the loft, it had been a very long evening. After Nick had explained what happened to Schmidt and Winston, who couldn't stop laughing, he was ready for bed.

Jess helped him shower and placed him in his own bed. Normally, they both slept in Jess' but she wanted to make sure that he was as comfortable as he could be. As she made her way to her room, leaving Nick asleep in his with the pain meds finally taking effect, she thought that it was going to be a long few weeks. Not that she minded taking care of him at all, but he was stubborn and hated having to rely on someone else.

Nick woke up a few hours later, the room was pitch black. At first he was a bit disorientated, especially when he noticed that Jess wasn't by his side. Not liking that at all he decided to go and find her.

Nick knew he had been pretty terrible with her earlier, and she hasn't said a word about it. He needed to apologise, what better time than the present.

Managing to make it to her room without making much noise until the final hurdle, trying to balance the crutches against the wall failed miserably, causing them crashing to the floor.

"What! Who's there? I am armed you know" Jess shot straight up, still half asleep.

"And what would you be armed with Jess? A hairbrush?" Nick thought that she looked cute sitting there, hair all over the place, ready to defend herself. He climbed into what was now his side of the bed. Brushed the hair out of her face.

Jess sat there smiling at him, until she woke up a little bit more. "Nick! What are you doing here, you are meant to be resting you foot."

"You see, I was asleep, but seemed to wake up in the wrong bed." He was making himself comfier in her bed.

"Plus, I think I owe you am apology, I haven't, I guess.. Well you know.."

He was never good at saying sorry.

"No Nick I don't have a clue what you are talking about." Jess was teasing him a little, but she did think he should say sorry, and she wanted to hear those words exiting his mouth.

"Fine Day, I am sorry for acting like a jerk all evening. Happy?"

"Yes, actually I am." She snuggled down closer to him.

"There was something else too, that I wanted to say."

Jess froze on his chest. Waiting to see what he said next.

"I love you too Jess, and I am very glad that you are here to take care of me." There he finally said it, turns out it was easy.

"Love you too, Nick. Now go to sleep." Jess was so happy she could barely get her words out.

Nick was already starting to fall back to sleep, "Night Day,"

"Night Miller."

They both had the best night sleep, that either of them had in a long time.


	6. Next step was spoken

Nick struggled having the cast on. Having to rely on the others for help for the most simplest of task was staring to get to him.

The only one who seemed to get away with helping him was Jess. Schmidt and Winston were just getting snapped at, so much in the end that it was mainly Jess who looked after him. Whilst the other two let her get on with it.

The doctors put the boot over the cast, so after a couple of weeks he could at least place some weight on it. Though he was not able to stand for very long period of time.

Being a bartender it kinda got in the way of his job. In the end he had agreed with Shane, that he work the quieter day shifts, but it also meant doing some of the back office paperwork. None of it was very new to him, most of it he had seen through out his time working there and growing up he did a fair amount of this stuff for his family.

What he did enjoy about this was the 9-5 aspect. One of his roommates would drop him off at the bar early, then pick him up just as the next shift started, it was usually Jess who did this as she had already finished work. It meant the Nick could spend every evening at home.

He worried at first they were still fairly new in their relationship. Being Roommates as well as a couple, obviously meant that they saw each other all the time. The only time they got space before was because of Nick's working hours. But he was surprised that he was starting to enjoy the domestic side a bit more than he expected.

He sat at the counter whilst Jess cooked them dinner, she would shoo him away if he tried sneaking some of the food early. Jess pretend to be angry, when in reality she was enjoying their time together just as much.

It was one of these times, whilst Nick sat there listening to Jess talk about her day, watching her dance around the kitchen. Nick started thinking, what if he did have a 9-5 job. This could be his life, would it be that bad, being around Jess in the evenings. Maybe they could move in together probably.

"Whoa, where had that come from" he thought.

By this point he wouldn't have been able to tell anyone what Jess had been saying, lucky enough for him Jess hadn't noticed yet. Nick felt one of his panic attacks start to hit.

"Hey Nick. You ok? Is your foot hurting, you are looking a little pale?"

"Err yeah, must have stood on it a bit too long today." He lied quickly, hoping his back wouldn't start giving him away.

"You should go and rest it, I'll bring this over to you once I am done." She smiled, her Jess smile at him.

He felt the panic attack melt away with that one look from her. Why wouldn't he want to take the next step with her. She was amazing. "No it's ok Jess, what were you saying again?"

Jess gave Nick a funny look, as if she didn't really believe his foot was ok. But she was learning that when Nick said he was fine, it was best not too push him. There were times she had to of course, but it was always about picking the right battles.

Jess dished up dinner and they sat on the couch, this was so Nick could prop his leg up on the table in front of him.

"Your quiet tonight." Jess spoke, after siting there in silence for a few minutes.

"Just thinking really." Nick didn't know if he should bring up the topic or not.

"You can't say that Miller and not finish your sentence. You have your 'it's important' turtle face on. So something must be going through that head of yours." Jess was getting very good at reading Nick Miller's faces. When your boyfriend tends not to say much, you have to learn to read the other signs he gives. It took her a while, longer than it should have, but she learnt he say it all with his face. If only she had figured this out before they got together, it would have saved a lot of hassle.

"Alright...well... It's just." He gritted his teeth together, still unsure if he should voice his thought. Jess waited patiently, letting him get over what ever was annoying him.

"Fine! Do you think we live together?" He finally blurts it out, but it hasn't made much sense .

Jess was slightly confused. What did he mean "do we live together?" They had been roommates for the past 2+ years. "Um yeah Nick, I lived here for quite sometime now."

"That's not what I meant Jess."

With that Schmidt walked through the door. "You would not believe the day I have had. Imbeciles I work with utter imbeciles. I am obviously the only one at that office whose knows what they are doing." He slumped down on the couch, complete ignoring the tension going on between the couple, who were now just staring each other.

Nick thought that Schmidt had picked up quite the talent at interrupting them at the most crucial times. Everything it happened he was surprised that he hadn't hit something over his friends' head.

"Hello to you too Schmidt." Jess said wishing desperately that he had come home just 5 minutes later. What had Nick meant and now was he sitting there barely touching his food.

It was unusual for Nick to want to talk about the future, it's not like he and Jess were suddenly to run to find their own place, but at that time it seemed very important for him know what she thought.

Unfortunately for the couple Schmidt didn't move an a little bit later Winston joined them too. Nick couldn't sit there any longer, he stood up and limped to the bathroom, just to get some space from his roommates. Not being able to really drive anywhere at the moment, the bathroom became his thinking place.

Jess decided to give Nick sometime, they wouldn't be able to finish their conversation until they were in bed, away from their friends. If they tried to escape before then, they would be given stick, thinking they were up to something else.

Nick returned to the living room, sitting there in silence just like before. Jess having enough, gave out a very large, very fake, yawn. "I think it is time my head met with my pillow. Nick you coming?"

Catching on to what she was up to Nick declined "I'm good thanks Jess. Think I will stay up after all." He didn't want to get back to the conversation.

Jess' eyes got wider, trying to convey a message to him. He saw the look on her face, she was not going to let this go.

"Actually, yep look at the time. Best get to bed."

As soon as the door was shut to Jess' room, in a hushed voice "what is wrong with you tonight?"

"Jess don't worry about it, it wasn't important." He was looking everywhere but at her.

"You really think you are going to buy me off with that." Her arms were crossed in front of her, whilst she was tapping her foot. It was what he called the teacher stance.

Sighing he thought what the hell, might as well get it over with. Knowing his luck he had read everything wrong and now he was going to embarrass himself.

"Ok, I will talk. Just sit down would you. You can take that look of your face you have won."

Jess did a little air fist pump. She loved it when she won.

"When I said do we live together, I meant more in the couple way, than Roommates?" He had his eyes closed when he said this looking down. Not wanting to see her reaction.

"Oh!" She didn't expect the question, she never really thought about it. "I don't know, i suppose that we don't really LIVE together like that. You have your room, I have mine. Why do you ask?" She placed a hand on his leg, she knew it was hard for him to talk about things like this.

"I was thinking tonight, it's going to sound lame, but I have really enjoyed spending the extra time with you, and that maybe someday we could actually live together. Next step sort of thing."

"That's not lame at all Nick. I have loved having you here in the evenings. Truth be told I'm not looking forward to you cast being removed."

"Really Jess?" He finally looked at her.

She look straight at him. "Of course Nick, I have thought about the future and stuff too, I didn't want to say anything, in case you moonwalk out of here."

Nick felt so much lighter, he was happy and there had been very few times he has been able to say that in his life, and the times he has said it most have involved Jess anyway. It was time he stopped being scared. Take his father's advice, it had worked well for him up to now. "How about we have a practice run?"

Puzzlement crossed Jess' face, this made him smile a little bit more.

"What do you mean by a practice run?"

"Well how about we just share the one room from now on?" He held his breath, they had been together just over 6 months, would she think this was too soon?

"You mean, no your room or my room but.."

"Our room." He finished for her, Nick couldn't believe how great those words sounded.

"Are you sure Nick, this isn't the pain meds talking or anything is it?" Jess wasn't giving much away. But he held firm on what he was saying.

"No Jessica, this is not the pain meds. And yes I am sure. I have enjoyed these past few weeks and I know it will change when I go back to work normally. But we can keep apart if it. So what do you say?" He really wished she would just answer.

"Oh my god Nick, yes. I would love that!" She yelled so loudly, neither were surprised when there was a knock at the door.

"What the hell is going on in there. Nicholas you didn't just purpose did you? I better be your best man." Schmidt yelled through the door.

"No way, I would be his best man. Isn't that right Nick." Winston yelled back.

Jess opened the door to the other two facing each other, ready to go into a full blown argument over who would be the supposed best man.

"We are so not engaged you idiots." Nick had to yell to be heard over the guys raised voices.

"Your not? Then why was Jess yelling Yes like that?" Winston asked first, whilst he was getting shoved by Schmidt.

"Are you going to tell them or should I?" Nick ignored the clowns standing at the door, focusing on Jess completely. "You can" Jess answered whilst joining him back on the bed.

Schmidt and Winston stopped shoving and pushing each other and looked at the couple sat on the bed.

"We are moving into one room." Nick said this to the guys but he looked at Jess, with her smile on her face it was hard to look away from.

"You are moving in together?" Schmidt didn't like the sound of that.

"Not quite, we will stay here just be in one room. We pretty much do that now but more official basis."

Winston was happy for Nick, it was his first grown up move in sometime, and he didn't have that crazed panicked look on his face, which normally came with making a important decision. It was turning out that Jessica Day was very good for his friend. "That's great man, you want help moving your stuff, just let me know." He thought it was best to leave them to it now. They were looking at each other in a way he did not want to see, however happy was for them.

"Don't encourage them Winston." Schmidt started to complain, but Winston pulled him away from the door, closing it behind him. "Don't worry about him. I got it."

Nick had been very grateful to Winston just then, it meant now he could enjoy his time with Jess. "We just need to decide which room?" He looked around hers.

Jess did this too, she liked her room and would hate to leave it "I think mine is the nicer one."

Nick knew this was coming, he had to admit that she was right. He was sure that once his stuff came in here it would look a little less girly. He definitely preferred her bed. "Fine Day, you get your way. We move my stuff in here."

"See Nick, this is why I love you." She was very happy that she didn't have to argue at all.

"You are just very lucky that I love you, even enough to give up my room." Nick started to kiss the side of her cheek making his way down to her neck. Not many words were spoken after that.

The following weekend they all helped, including Cece, to move Nick into Jess' room. It became a very quick transition for everyone to referee to it as Nick and Jess' room. Both occupants being very happy with their decision.


End file.
